omg8332fandomcom-20200213-history
Kava
Description Kava is the intelligent and altruistic mare who owns The Thoroughbrewed Café in Ponyville. Compared to most of the other civilians there, she has a good understanding of the Nexus, and has adapted to the changes it has brought to the town. She's even given an offworlder a job at her café. She loves coffee, despite the fact that she works with it on a daily basis, and is addicted to caffeine. She is interested in, as she puts it, "aesthetics." She once said, "I like to look good, and I like everything around me to look good. But I'm not shallow, I promise." And she really isn't. She lives in a loft on the second floor of her café. History After meeting Tavros Nitram and seeing that he was short on money, she offered him a job working the espresso machine at her café. He accepted. Later, when the offworlders were all abducted by The Gentlemen, she actually managed to bond with Ganymead a little. Before this, she'd had a somewhat poor opinion of her because she sold meat and alcohol. Now, though, she sees that she was wrong. She has started bragging about Ganymead to her customers--socialites who will likely spread the news to the rest of town--intent on salvaging the older mare's reputation. Zeerkes Noble came to her in a similar situation as Tavros had, and she offered him a job washing dishes at the café. He, too, accepted. One day at the café, Dream Dance, who was only there to see if she could lure anyone back to her inn to feed on some of their soul, noticed that Kava kept looking at her from the counter. When asked why she was doing this, Kava nervously explained that she liked Dream Dance's ruby eyes, and quickly occupied herself with reading her magazine. Dream Dance approached the counter and told Kava she liked the interior of the café. Kava, who was now blushing, mentioned that she had designed it herself, and was then invited to Dream Dance's inn. Dream said that, if she could improve the interior, she would get more customers. Kava excitedly agreed. Later, after Kava had finished advising Dream Dance on how to improve the interior of her inn, Dream Dance asked her if she wanted to hang out. This was exactly what Kava had been hoping for, and she, again, agreed. As it turned out, though, Dream Dance had actually begun to like Kava, so she didn't try to feed on her. The two of them had been talking for a while when Kava said something regarding her cappuccinos that was unintentionally loaded with innuendo. Something about nailing the proportions (of the ingredients) and drawing pictures in the cream (of the cappuccino). It is worth mentioning that Kava's player did not notice the innuendo until after he had typed the post. At that point, he decided that it was too late, and chose not to reword it. Dream Dance proceeded to playfully tease Kava about it until she pushed Kava too far. The result was Kava pouncing Dream Dance onto one of the beds in the inn and kissing her furiously. Dream Dance, as it turns out, was okay with this, and actually chose not to feed on Kava's soul. They are now in a steady relationship. Kava has no idea she managed to charm a soul-eating succubus into dating her. Category:Character Category:Pony Category:Unicorn Pony